


Smettere di pensare.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Senti ancora l’adrenalina della partita scorrerti nelle vene e le mani di Karim che non hanno smesso per un attimo di sfiorarti, anche per caso, da quando avete lasciato lo stadio non hanno contribuito a far calare il livello di eccitazione.





	Smettere di pensare.

**Author's Note:**

> Se dovessi dare una spiegazione razionale a questa cosa non credo che potrei farlo, semplicemente perchè non era prevista.  
> Solo che questi due sono qualcosa di meraviglioso e io ce lo vedo troppo un legame, quindi è naturale che finissi a scrivere questo. Lo dico ora ma non so quando lo fosse.  
> Facciamo finta che va bene cosi.  
> Ambientata dopo la partita di sabato sera del Real in cui Marco continua a fare il GoldenBoy che tutti conosciamo e Karim decide che una ricompensa è più che giusta per il minore.  
> Per la maggior parte semplicemente smut, che potrebbe avere un seguito ma ancora non so.  
> Vi lascio leggere che è meglio.

Smetti di pensare, lo fai nel momento stesso in cui varcate la soglia dell’appartamento del più grande.  
Senti ancora l’adrenalina della partita scorrerti nelle vene e le mani di Karim che non hanno smesso per un attimo di sfiorarti, anche per caso, da quando avete lasciato lo stadio non hanno contribuito a far calare il livello di eccitazione.

Adori il modo in cui ti tocca, il modo in cui ti fa sentire decisamente voluto in quel momento, per festeggiare la partita appena vinta, per ricompensarti di essere stato bravo.  
E non sai neanche come fa ad eccitarti in quel modo senza neanche toccarti davvero, solo sussurrandoti quanto era fiero di te per lo splendido modo in cui gli avevi passato la palla.

Ed era elettrizzante che fosse cosi.  
Tra di loro c’era sempre stato un tipo di rapporto particolare, Karim era la persona con la quale riusciva a sentirsi bene in un modo difficile da spiegare, quella persona in grado di tirarti su anche quando eri triste o giù per colpa di altri. 

Arrivare al sesso era stata un evoluzione cosi naturale che quasi vi eravate sentiti in difficoltà dopo la prima volta che vi eravate risvegliati nudi nello stesso letto.  
Ancora più naturale era stato non smettere di farlo, lasciarsi andare tra le braccia di Karim ogni volta che qualcosa ti rendeva troppo euforico o triste, il maggiore faceva lo stesso e ci guadagnavano entrambi. 

Di certo lui non si sarebbe lamentato visto che una volta che si erano chiusi la porta alle spalle Karim ce lo aveva spinto contro baciandolo come se da quello ne andasse delle loro vite.  
Lasci che lo faccia mentre gli circondi il collo con le braccia solo per non permettergli di allontanarsi mentre le vostre lingue si cercano.

Gli cedi il controllo senza neanche pensarci mentre le sue mani scendono sulla tua schiena fino a stringere il tuo sedere con forza quasi come se volesse lasciarci i segni e geme in quel bacio.  
Karim pare sempre conoscere quali tasti premere per mandarti fuori di testa, per farti chiedere di più anche quando sei già al limite di sopportazione del piacere.

E non cambieresti niente di quel rapporto neanche se te lo chiedesse colui che cerchi sempre di dimenticare ogni volta che sei con il francese, perché quando sei con Karim tutto il resto perdere di concretezza, resta solo lui e quella bocca che ora è sul tuo collo.  
Le parole non servono mentre vi spostare nella sua camera e i vestiti vengono lasciati sul pavimento.

E ancora una volta tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare mentre il corpo di Karim ti sovrasta sono le sue mani, quelle mani che ti stanno accarezzando tra le gambe facendoti gemere il nome del francese come se ne andasse della tua vita.

Quelle mani che sai ti avrebbero sorretto mentre Karim ti prendeva, lasciandoti conscio della sua presenza dentro di te per tutta la notte.  
Ed era disarmante.

Il sesso con Karim era qualcosa di disarmante, che ti lasciava soddisfatto in una maniera indescrivibile e non ci avresti rinunciato, non dopo esserne completamente diventato dipendente.  
Le labbra di Karim sono sulla tua erezione in quel momento riportandoti tra le lenzuola mentre gemevi forte alla sensazione di calore che ti avvolge, la sensazione della lingua del maggiore contro la punta della tua erezione.

“Karim..”  
Lo sussurri cercando di fargli capire che sei quasi al limite, che tutto quello accumulato durante quella serata non ti avrebbe portato a durare tanto e non volevi che finisse in quel modo.

Lo senti staccarsi da te e morderti l’interno coscia facendoti sospirare prima di risalire sul suo corpo con lentezza fino a che non ti bacia di nuovo.  
Le tue mani sono sulla sua schiena a stringere le sue spalle come ad aggrapparti a lui mentre lo senti allungarsi verso il comodino per recuperare il lubrificante.

Non è passato molto dall’ultima volta che sono stati insieme ma se c’era una cosa che hai imparato nel corso di quei mesi e che ama farti impazzire, come se non bastasse tutto quello che è già in grado di farti quando non siete neanche nudi.  
Le sue labbra cercano nuovamente le tue rischiandoti completamente nel mondo di quell’uomo che non smette ogni volta di farti capire quanto tenga a te.

Ti mordicchia il labbro facendoti sospirare ancora e ti distrare talmente tanto che quando due delle sue dita ti penetrano, senza preavviso, quasi urli perché sembra tutto troppo.  
I movimenti del suo corpo contro il tuo che ti danno piacere ma non abbastanza, le sue dita dentro di te che sembrano evitare apposta quel punto che ti avrebbe portato al limite e le sue labbra attaccate appena sotto al tuo orecchio con i suoi gemiti appena accennati come sottofondo a tutto quello. 

Il tuo corpo reagisce in modo che lui sembra conoscere ancora prima di te perché smette di stuzzicarti lasciando che l’orgasmo che sta per investirti smetta di essere cosi imminente.  
“Bravissimo, come oggi mentre cercavi di farmi segnare ancora o come ora che resisti solo perché vuoi sentirmi dentro di te.”

Sospiri ancora cercando tu le sue labbra mentre lo avverti sistemarsi sul tuo corpo in modo da non pesarti eccessivamente, dandoti tempo di calmarti leggermente mentre le sue mani non smettono comunque di accarezzarti l’interno coscia.  
Quando vi staccate ti perdi un secondo sul suo viso, le labbra rosse e gli occhi quasi nero liquido.

Gli sussurri che lo vuoi in quel momento, lo fai in francese cogliendolo per un attimo di sorpresa ma dura molto poco per l’attimo dopo ti baci ancora senza trattenersi mentre lo senti penetrarti in modo deciso con un'unica spinta.  
Ti dici che molto probabilmente domani mattina sentirai ancora i postumi di quella sera ma se parlare in francese porta a quel tipo di risultati avresti imparato altro.  
E’ ultimo pensiero coerente che sei in grado di fare perché poi esiste solo Karim.

Karim e il modo in cui entra ed esce dal tuo corpo toccando ogni volta i punti giusti dentro di te.  
Karim che geme, mentre le vostre mani si intrecciando contro il materasso.  
Quando l’orgasmo arriva ti sconvolge completamente e il suo nome è tutto quello che riesci a pronunciare prima di abbandonarsi completamente tra le coperte.

Sei venuto senza bisogno che ti toccasse e senti poco dopo il maggiore raggiungere l’orgasmo nel tuo corpo, marchiandoti ancora.  
Ti lasci andare completamente sentendo il corpo di Karim ancora sopra il tuo. Quando si muove potrebbe essere passato un minuto o dieci, non ne sei consapevole davvero ancora rinchiuso in quella sensazione di benessere dovuta all’orgasmo.

Senti il maggiore ridacchiare prima di baciarti leggermente sulle labbra e alzarsi dal letto, senti già la mancanza di quel calore cosi familiare, ma dura poco visto che torna da te poco dopo pulendo il tuo addome con un panno umido prima di abbandonarlo al lato del letto.  
“Mica male come festeggiamenti post partita.”

Dice stendendosi nuovamente vicino a te e tirandoti subito contro il suo corpo.  
Karim lo avevi conosciuto con il tempo e certe cose del maggiore non smettevano di stupirti ancora, come il suo amore per le coccole. Sempre non solo dopo aver fatto sesso.  
Sorridi sistemandoti contro il suo petto e circondandogli la vita con una gambe mentre la una sua mano raggiunge il tuo sedere accarezzandolo.

Non sai esattamente quando tutto quello è iniziato e non sai neanche come sarebbe andata a finire tra di voi, non con tutto quello che c’era fuori dalla casa del maggiore per entrambi.

Avevano le loro vite complicate ma quando erano insieme tutto perdeva di consistenza, tutto tranne loro due.  
Semplicemente smettevano di pensare.


End file.
